a. Field
The instant disclosure relates to a localized magnetic field generator and related components.
b. Background Art
Medical devices, catheters, and/or cardiovascular catheters, such as electrophysiology catheters can be used in a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping and/or ablative procedures to diagnose and/or correct conditions such as atrial arrhythmias, including for example, ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmias can create a variety of conditions including irregular heart rates, loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions and stasis of blood flow in a chamber of a heart, which can lead to a variety of symptomatic and asymptomatic ailments and even death.
A medical device can be threaded through a vasculature of a patient to a site where the diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping, and/or ablative procedure to diagnose and/or correct the condition is performed. To aid in the delivery of the medical device to the site, sensors (e.g., electrodes) can be placed on the medical device, which can receive signals that are generated proximate to the patient from a device (e.g., electromagnetic field generator). Based on the received signals, an orientation and/or position of the medical device can be computed.